Geno and Gurri
Geno and Gurri is a 2006 American traditionally animated comedy fantasy romance film directed by Brian Pimental. It is a sequel to 1942 s Bambi and follows the story of Bambi's children Geno and Gurri as they discover the Magic Forest. The film stars the voices of Elijah Wood, Mandy Moore, Patrick Stewart, Emilie de Ravin, Dustin Hoffman, Alexander Gould, Pete Dickson, Andrea Bowen, Patrick Stewart, Claudia Christian, Don Novello, Rachael Taylor, Rowan Atkinson and Cree Summer with co-stars the voices of Hugh Jackman, Nicole Kidman, Ryan Kwanten, Jim Sturgess, Geoffrey Rush, Willem Dafoe, Helen Mirren, Jay Laga'aia, David Wenham, Sam Neill, Emily Barclay, Anthony LaPaglia, Hugo Weaving, Miriam Margolyes, D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Alfre Woodard, Julianna Margulies, Richard Roxburgh, Michael Gambon, E.G. Daily, Joan Plowright and Magda Szubanski. Geno and Gurri was released on August 18, 2006 in the United States and United Kingdom and August 20 in Australia. Plot Cast * Elijah Wood as Geno * Emilie de Ravin as Gurri * as Bambi ** Alexander Gould as young Bambi * as Feline ** Andrea Bowen as young Feline * Patrick Stewart as The Great Prince of the Forest. * as Thumper ** Brandon Baerg as Young Thumper * as Flower ** Nicky Jones as Young Flower * Kate Winslet as * Madonna as * as Old Netta *Pete Dickson as Karus * as Marena * as Faline's twin brother Gobo * as Friend Hare * Emma Thompson as * Paul Walker as * Grace Park as * as Ronno ** Anthony Ghannam as Young Ronno * Phil Morris as Bear * Christopher McDonald as * Craig Ferguson as Friend Owl Production Release Marketing Soundtrack The film’s score was provided by Hans Zimmer and Bruce Broughton with songs and music performed by Smash Mouth, Baha Men, Sugar Ray, Lucas Grabeel, R. Kelly, Busta Rhymes, OutKast, Bowling for Soup, The Beu Sisters, Kevin Kline, Usher, The Pussycat Dolls, Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, Craig David, Keke Palmer, Jennifer Lopez, The Cheetah Girls, Daniel Bedingfield, Celine Dion, All-4-One, Rusted Root, Elijah Kelly, A*Teens, Jump5 and Common. Some songs from Bambi 2 are in the film. It was released on August 11, 2006 by Walt Disney Records. # There is Life - Avril Lavigne # First Sign of Spring - # Through Your Eyes - # The Healing of a Heart - # Sing the Day - # There is Life - # Baha Men # R. Kelly # Jamie Foxx # There Is Life - Madonna # Stevie Wonder # Smash Mouth # KId Rock # Let’s Sing a little Spring Song - Ashanti # Busta Rhymes # Faith Hill # All-4-One # N'SYNC # Craig David # Sugar Ray # Lucas Grabeel # OutKast # Bowling for Soup # The Beu Sisters # Kevin Kline # Usher # The Pussycat Dolls # will.i.am # Keke Palmer # Jennifer Lopez # The Cheetah Girls # Daniel Bedingfield # Celine Dion # Rusted Root # Elijah Kelly # A*Teens # Jump5 # Shaggy # Robin Thicke # Mandy Moore # Lil Romeo # Master P # Drama # Uncle Kracker # Pink # Prince # The Beu Sisters # Tim McGraw # Simple Plan # Bowling for Soup # B-52’s # Sheryl Crow # Bryan Adams # Nivea # Sunshine Andersen # The Black Eyed Peas # Common # Fat Joe Home media The film was released on DVD on November 14, 2006. Reception Box office Geno and Gurri placed #5 behind Most Wanted, Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, Snakes on a Plane, and World Trade Center, with $14.6 million on its opening weekend.August 18-24, 2006. Box Office Mojo The film closed from theaters with over $50 million domestically and $70 million worldwide. Critical response Reviews for the film were generally mixed; it currently holds a 50% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Awards Geno and Gurri won an Annie Award, for Best Home Entertainment Production, at the 34th Annual Annie Awards. Trivia *This film takes place after Atlantis Planet. *Alexander Gould reprises his role as Bambi. References Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:Disney films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Family films Category:2006 films